Wrath From A Peach Blossom
by Wi
Summary: Mercy. Noun. Compassion or forgiveness shown toward someone whom it is within one's power to punish or harm. And Princess Peach is no longer in any mood to give it. Character death. Slight mentions of torture.


**A Mario Oneshot**

**Wrath from a Peach Blossom**

Princess Peach stared at the ceiling above her head, staring at the same cracks hewn into the black stone and iron. This was not her bedroom and it was not her land, but she was familiar with her gilded cage in the was that only a prisoner of war could be. It was his place, his land, everything he wanted to be his. Peach was absolutely sure that avarice was a sin, but it did not stop the mutated turtle named Bowser from craving what he wanted.

Power.

The need drove him to the depths of insanity long ago, neglecting even his son in his thirst for conquest. It was also the reason he had Peach captured again and again. the Mushroom Kingdom was the most powerful in all the worlds, seconded only by Daisy's own Kingdom, and Bowser could not help but crave its crown. But Peach never screamed, never cried, never gave in no matter how many times he tortured her in ways that left thick scars across her back.

_A ruler must never cry. A ruler must bear her crucible for the people, always._

He fathers words had stuck with her all this time, had been her comfort. She remembered his scent clearly, the smell of honey that seemed to directly contrast the hard fire that was in his blue eyes. She remembered her first lesson with the sword, and how both her father and Toadsworth had been there to watch. King Toadstool had been on far too many trips to be with his daughter often, and Toadsworth had basically raised the girl.

And while the mushroom man had meant well, the man taught her to be merciful and docile to a fault, while her father had stretched what was then a small kingdom into a sprawling empire. Thinking back on that first lesson, and how her father had refused to coddle her when she fell… It brought back memories. Like how she did not dare cry at her father's funeral, the eight year old clutching onto Toadsworth arm as he was laid beside her mother. She did not cry at her coordination as ruler, even though she knew that she would be simply be a puppet for the will of others for a long time.

It was then when the name of the Mushroom Empire was renounced, and what is now known as the Mushroom Kingdom came to be.

Peach stood abruptly, tryin to cease the flow of memories as she slipped out of her chambers. The shadow filled hallways claimed the fair face of the woman, the darkness making the blue eyes turn into chips of ice as she struggled inwardly. The ghost of both men who had raised her filled her head now, their philosophies and ways of ruling crowding her mind. Toadsworth had taught her to be a kind and benevolent ruler, and to focus on that alone. But as she recovered for her first torture session in Bowser's dungeon and a man that unclogged toilets for a living came to save her, it secretly infuriated Peach as much as it did Bowser.

_Be merciful toward those that hurt you._

But her land were being nipped at by her current host and as merciful as she was, the blood toll of her people was beginning to grow. Had she really been too merciful? Had she taken the ideology of the Toad far too much into account? Had the decision really cost her so much of her pride and her time while she played the damsel in distress?

When had she grown so _weak_?

Again her thoughts were stilled, but this time by a drunken rumbling. A door to her right was open just a peep, the sliver of light compelling her to push it wide open. A drunk Bowser sat before a roaring fireplace, muttering obscenities into its fiery depths. He only passed a glanced at the other monarch.

"Ah yer highness, nice for yer to join me while we wait for your _heroic_ plumbers."

He laughed bitterly, while Peach wandered around the room. It was a study, books upon books running almost all the way up to the vaulted ceiling. A bottle… multiple bottles lay abandoned by their master, but was caught her attention was the glittering sword, its edge still crusted with drying blood.

"Bowser."

He grunted in acknowledgement

"Who's blood is this on my royal sword?"

He turned to see the princess holding the claymore, his drunken mind not registering the anger in her eyes. He let out a slight chuckle.

"Ahh yes… cause of that stupid assistant of yours… what he name? Toadstool… Toadsworth… he was in the way." He said as he waved her off.

_He was in the way. The phrase rung in her head over and over again…_

This was the final straw. Slowly and quietly like a snake who found prey, the princess went over to the piss drunk turtle.

_She imagined Toadworth's bleeding body as he gasped, fighting for breath though the pain..._

In Bowser's last, drunken thoughts as Princess Peach Toadstool raised the sword over her head, she reminded him of some angry vengeful goddess.

She brought down the sword.

**Authoress Notes:**

**So this was a slight AU in which I thought to myself:**

**"****What if things were much more realistic and dark than in the typical Mario game?"**

**And I seem to be having this thing where I want to write characters that are often underestimated, and Princess Peach is definitely one of those characters. Oversexualized, made into a ditzy blonde, when in reality it takes so much more to rule a kingdom in peace. It takes wisdom, power and guts to keep thousands of lives stable, and when I thought of all these properties, I then wondered why Peach would not escape earlier.**

**So this is what bloomed from that thought process and my frustration with bad female game character development. As much as I would love to write a whole series based upon the 'Mushroom Emipre' idea, I don't really have the time. I hope that you enjoyed reading this oneshot as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**The alternate title of this fic is 'Peach is tired of your S***' lol.**

**God Bless,**

**- Wi**


End file.
